stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Al Salvi
Albert J. Salvi (born April 25, 1960 in Evanston, Illinois) is an attorney, former radio talk show host, and a former Illinois State Representative and Republican candidate for the United States Senate and for Illinois Secretary of State. Early life and education Salvi received his Bachelor of Arts in government from the University of Notre Dame in 1982 and his J.D. from the University of Illinois College of Law in 1985. Politics Salvi was elected to the Illinois House of Representatives in 1992 and served there until 1996, when he left his seat to run for the U.S. Senate. In his Senate run Salvi defeated Lieutenant Governor Bob Kustra in the Republican primary but was defeated by Democratic U.S. Representative Dick Durbin in the general election. In 1998, Salvi was the Republican candidate for secretary of state but was defeated by Democrat Jesse White. In 1998, when Salvi was running for Illinois Secretary of State, campaign manager Peter Roskam asked the Illinois Comptroller's office for a list of state employees. At the time, Roskam told the Chicago Tribune that the request was for personal use. However, Roskam gave the list to Salvi, who used the list to send numbered campaign fund-raising tickets to state employees. The numbering allowed the campaign to keep track of who contributed and who didn't. One watchdog group called the scheme "classic Illinois political prostitution with a twist." According to Federal Election Commission records, Salvi, a conservative, has donated to several other conservative candidates, including Alan Keyes,F.E.C. IMAGE 24020900211 (Page 211 of 322) Dan Quayle, and Peter Roskam. Al Salvi is a personal injury attorney and a partner in the law firm Salvi, Roskam & Maher. He handles cases such as: automobile accidents and injuries, slip and fall, dog bites, medical malpractice, personal injury, and litigation.http://www.salvi-law.com/jsp2633581.jsp (Website no longer active) Salvi is the host of The Al Salvi Show, a local issues-oriented radio talk show which airs on WKRS AM 1220 in Waukegan, IllinoisWKRS 1220 weekday programs. Retrieved June 23, 2007. . Al Salvi invited Republican David McSweeney, a candidate for the 8th Congressional District, on his program but the interview soon became confrontational. Salvi went on to call McSweeney the "sleaziest" person he had dealt with, that he "made an ass of himself," is "a nut" and "made Richard Nixon look like a choirboy." These statements were made during a primary in which his wife Kathy was an opponent of McSweeney. In 2006, Salvi left his radio show on WKRS to pursue his legal career. He was replaced in the 10 AM to Noon time slot by Bruno Behrend, another WKRS radio host. In 2007, Salvi returned to WKRS and is on the air two days a week. Electoral history * 1998 Secretary of State election ** Jesse White (D), 57% ** Al Salvi ®, 43% * 1996 U.S. Senate electionFEC 1996 U.S. SENATE RESULTS. Retrieved July 20, 2007. ** Dick Durbin (D), 2,384,028, 56% ** Al Salvi ®, 1,728,824, 44% ** Steven H. Perry (Ref), 61,023, 1% ** Robin J. Miller (Lbt), 41,218 1% * 1996 Republican Primary for U.S. Senate ** Al Salvi, 377,141, 48% ** Bob Kustra, 342,935, 43% ** Robert Marshall, 43,937, 6% ** Martin Paul Gallagher, 17,276, 2% ** Wayne S. Kurzeja, 10,356, 1% Notes External links * Chicago Tribune articles on Salvi Category:Illinois Republicans Category:American lawyers Category:Members of the Illinois House of Representatives Category:University of Notre Dame alumni Category:People from Evanston, Illinois Category:1960 births Category:Living people